You're Welcome Molly
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Jay is back! But in a different way. When The Burrow is in ashes, will Jay be able to revive what was once there?


Alright evreyone! Jay is back! I am trying something a little different though, I'm taking a chance at writing a sad story so we'll see how well it works out. Oh and the song used is from the movie Tangled so I own nothing. Remember to review! I do love them so. :)

* * *

><p>Once the news about The Burrow had reached my eyes, I felt as though the world was still. Like time itself had stopped just to mourn this single moment. But how silly could I be? The world isn't going to stop turning for the misfortune of one family. Even if that family is one of the most important things to me.<p>

The note in my hand had fallen to the ground as a lone tear escaped the corner of my eye. How could this have happen, and to people with such good intentions. They would put others before themselves and this is what they get? A deranged woman who could care less about anyone other than herself, pointing her wand and uttering words that could make such a magnificent house crumble by licking flames.

The nights wind cut harshly at my cheeks as I rode through the dark sky, hurrying to The Burrow. I wasn't sure exactly how many minutes had past until I saw a fiery orange color off in the distance. Or maybe it wasn't minutes...maybe it was hours that I had been flying. I couldn't tell. Time itself had all mingled together in a single moment for me.

I edge my way closer until I hit the ground, my broom falling with a silent thump out of my shaky hands. I walked over to where they were all standing. Blank stares and eyes full of sorrow coating their normally joyful faces, but tonight was different. Tonight their entire world had been flipped upside down.

Not a word was spoken. Not a tear was shed from them. They could only watch as hot flames consumed everything that they had ever known, until the cracking of the top floor shattered the rest of the house. It fell in a heap and made hot waves of air rush past us, but no one moved. No one except for Molly.

She edged her way closer to the fiery place until it was too much for her to bear. The heat forced her away and down onto her knees where she began to shake. She gripped the dead grass beneath her as the tears she had so desperately tried to hold back came flooding like a waterfall past her tired eyes. Screams of pain erupted from her and Arthur rushed to her aid, trying to soothe her the best way that he could.

But how could he soothe such sorrow when he himself was in no better state than her. He may not have known it, but salty tears of his own were flowing down his cheeks in large hurting droplets. Finally the largest crash yet came down upon us.

The house had fallen the rest of the way from its wobbly structure. Now the only thing left for it to do was to burn the rest of the way. So it did. We must have waited for house until the last flame flickered out; signaling that the worst was over. But the worst was not over. It had only begun. They all knew that they didn't have enough money to find a new house, let alone find the proper means to clothe and feed each individual person. They were left with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

To them no amount of magic could fix what was broken. But that was to them...not to me.

I got up from the ground, we had all sat down due to the unrelenting pain that the whole incident was causing us at the current moment, and made my way over to where Molly and Arthur was. I placed a gentle hand on Molly's still shaking shoulder.

It startled her and her tear stained cheek turned, looking at me. "What is it dear?"

"Molly...I need you help with something." I told her in the simplest way that I possibly could, but somehow, I can't seem to convince myself that it wasn't nice enough.

She made an attempt to stand, but wobbly legs caused her to fall back down. With the help of Arthur, she managed to get up to her feet in a standing position. "What is it then dear? What do you need?"

She was trying so hard not to just burst out into another fit right then and there, I could tell. But she was a strong woman. Though...a strong woman does have her moments of weakness. They may be small, but they still have them.

I walked closer to her until I was close enough to give her a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. "Molly. I need your help to fix The Burrow."

She shoved me away almost furiously. Her face contorted with disbelief and sorrow. "Now Jay. You and I both know that there is no amount of magic in this world that could bring that house back to what it use to be. It's gone!"

This is why I wish I could have been nicer about the way I told her. But like I said before, I didn't know how. "Molly I-"

"No Jay just stop it! I know that you're only trying to help dear, but some things are better left untouched. And this is one of those things, so just let me be. Please." She turned her back and started to walk in the direction of Arthur.

But I had not given up on this house. I knew deep in my heart that there was a way to fix it. It may not be by new magic...but with old magic. With the magic that most of us had forgotten long ago. I wasn't going to ask her this time. This time I was going to show her.

I marched my way over to where she was and grabbed her hand. She put up some resistance but in her current state she was no match for me. We walked until we were in front of the pile of ash that use to be her home. More tears streamed down her face at the sight and she fell to the ground on her knees, one hand over her mouth and one on the ground.

The rest of the Weasleys weren't really quite sure how to handle such a situation. To them, I had never acted to roughly in moments like this. But this moment was different. This was a moment that I would be able to change.

My eyes closed shut and I began to think of what the Burrow truly looked liked. But my way of old magic was different than most. My spells weren't chants...but more like songs.

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine. Heal what had been hurt...change the fates design...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...what once was mine."

A soft orange glow could be seem emitting from the middle of the pile of ashes and I stood, bringing Molly back with me a good distance away. From the ashes you could see several shingles starting to appear. Then you could see walls, windows, door, and anything else that could have possibly been on The Burrow.

After several miraculous minutes I had risen from the depth of its own ashes. Almost like a phoenix being reborn. "I told you Molly. I told you that I was going to fix you house."

Molly looked at the sight that stood before her. Was it real? Was it truly The Burrow that was right back in front of her? She walked forward, hand outstretched in front of her. She, for the tenth time that day, burst into tears when the realization kicked in. It was there. It was there like nothing had ever happen to it.

"Oh Jay! Jay dear where are you?" She and the rest of the Weasleys glanced around frantically for the missing girl but she was nowhere to be found. A small piece of paper came rustling by them and Arthur stopped it with his foot. He bent down and picked it up, smiling and even laughing a bit from what was written on it.

He handed it to Molly and she equally did the same thing. "She never really did like it when people told her thank you." Molly whispered to herself.

She held the note in her hand and read it.

_"You're Welcome Molly."_


End file.
